1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a foldable knife, and more particularly to a structure of a foldable knife in which a handle locks and pivotally supports a blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable knife includes a blade 51 and a pair of halt handles 52. As shown in FIG. 5, the half handles 52 pivotally hold a blade 51. A spring 53 biases one end of a back metal 54 outward, thereby causing the opposite end 55 of the back metal 54 to engage a tang 56 of the blade 51. The blade 51 is locked either in the unfolded state as shown in FIG. 5 or in a folded state, accordingly.
A relatively burdensome procedure is required to unlock and pivot the blade 51. First, the biased end of the back metal 54 is pressed against the force of the spring 53 by using a hand of the user so that the back metal pivots around the pin 57. The other end of the back metal 54 thus disengages from the tang 56 of the blade 51. Then the blade may be extended by using the other hand of the user.